Fatal Dawn
by nosilence
Summary: Another threat for Yami and the secrets of his puzzle is revealed, a more twisted enemy than before. But a new girl arrives, opening new doors, as well as one locked from so long ago...but who is she, and can Yami find the strength to battle this unknown
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first ever fanfic, based on one of my favorite animes. Please feel free to R&R  
  
~Prologue~  
  
"No," the young woman called out, rising to her feet. "Brother, don't do this!" The young man turned to look at her, only an expression of determination on his face. Slowly, he shook his head.  
  
"I have no choice, sister," he said. Though his voice was firm and strong, like himself, the young woman could also hear his sorrow. She knew that he would do anything for his people, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Her brother hated to sacrifice anyone's life...so he had chosen his own, instead.  
  
"I'm counting on you," he continued. "You know what you must do; watch over our people. Give them peace. This is my path, my destiny."  
  
"No," she said again, shaking her head stubbornly. "It is not your destiny. Do not let him con you into this!" Even as she spoke, the flames grew higher around them, became more intense. Nearby, the young woman and the pharaoh could hear the cold laughter of the high priest, mocking them, filled with his lust for power.  
  
"Well, pharaoh, must I wait?" he taunted. The pharaoh took another step forward, but stopped as the woman placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, my brother," she whispered, "let me help you." He pulled away from her, shaking his head again, and turned to confront his enemy, no words for his sister.  
  
She was left, helpless, to watch. To see his own destruction. To live out his life, to know his pain...and never be able to see either one of them again. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall - she had to be strong.  
  
Then, the blaze of blue fire shot out at the pharaoh, lethal for all in its path. She knew she had to chose, and in the back of her mind, she did so.  
  
"No!" she screamed, running out in front of her brother. She stood between them, refusing to let it end the way it was. The blaze hit her full on, and she bit her lip, doing her best not to cry out against the pain, the burning flesh, the heartbreak that began to eat away at her. She did not want it to end this way, but she had no choice. Even as she fell to her knees, she could hear the cries of anguish coming from both sides. The tears she'd been holding back broke their barrier, but only a few tears slid down her cheeks. She looked up, as though speaking to someone who wasn't there and said,  
  
"So, this is what it feels like...to be needed." 


	2. A Chance Meeting

A/N: Some have confused this with Lady_Joy_Reborn's fanfic - it is no NO way related; this is actually based on a series of dreams of mine...you have to love dreams, though - they give such wonderful inspiration. Now that I've taken a look at it, I've changed the title and some...too many could claim that I stole from her, and, having my own work stolen before, I'd rather not have to worry about it again.  
  
To Black Breeze: Yes, I know - but this doesn't have anything to do with the millennium items, yet.  
  
~Chapter One; A Chance Meeting~  
  
Sighing heavily, Raven Arynima looked out the window, telling herself that this was for the best, that there wasn't really an option that seemed good. She would simply have to deal with it; life handed out some tough circumstances, and it was her job to make the most of it.  
  
The thought didn't help much, and she forced herself to keep her tears at bay. As much as she wanted to give in, she knew better. She was lucky enough as it was, with her aunt taking her in. Shaking her head at the thought, she brushed back a strand of her dark hair, her titanium- colored eyes looking for something to catch her interest, and finding none.  
  
A harsh popping sound aroused Raven from her thoughts, and she jumped, looking around before realizing that something was wrong with the car. It took her mere seconds to jump out, before it came to a complete stop. Moments later, steam erupted from the engine, leaving her to watch in disbelief as the chaperone her aunt had hired came out, muttering to himself about slackers.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" he asked in a worried tone. Whether he was worried about Nani herself, however, or his job was more than just slightly apparent.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied tersely. "What went wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Miss, to tell the truth." The chaperone frowned at the small car, as if it had broken down just to spite him. "It was working fine earlier, but now." He shrugged. "Should I call your aunt and let her know what's happened?"  
  
Raven shook her head, the oncoming disaster of such an action clear in her mind. "No," she finally said, giving a back tire a swift kick in her agitation, "just get a mechanic as soon as you can. I'll just look around this place until then." Without really waiting for an answer, she started off in something similar to a completely random direction.  
  
"Just my luck," she muttered darkly as her cell phone rang, placing the caller as her aunt. Though she knew she'd hear about it later, Raven shut off her phone, even as her attention was snagged by a tall, glass building with the letters "KC" shining brightly in the afternoon. After only a few more moments, she started on her way again, and slammed directly into the person beside her, knocking her to the ground. Muttering under her breath, she stood and brushed herself off, giving a fierce glare to her offender.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" a husky voice answered. Looking up, Raven found herself gazing at a man with brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was so tall that he even managed to tower over her, and wore a dark trench coat with his black shirt and pants.  
  
"Why don't you learn some manners?" she snarled angrily. "You don't exactly own this place, you know."  
  
"Actually," the man smirked, "I do." His arrogance was more than just a little annoying, grating every one of Raven's nerves. before she could respond, however, the man turned on his heel and walked into the building, the doors opening to reveal a richly decorated entryway before shutting partly.  
  
A clerk at the front desk looked up and greeted, "Good morning, Mister Kaiba." The doors finished closing, leaving Raven to stare in wonder and disgust as her jaw dropped.  
  
"Aunt Miki," she managed to choke out, "works for him?! That arrogant little, self-centered...." She bit her lip in order to keep her thoughts to herself, then shook her head.  
  
She'd seen enough of the city for one day. 


End file.
